Les chaleur de Tobi
by lylounne
Summary: Tobi et Zetsu sont en mission .. ET Tobi désside de jouer un peu .. ZETSU/TOBI


Tobi : Tra la la ! ^^

Zetsu noir : mmmrrr... Il ne peut pas arrêté un peu...

Zetsu blanc : arrête de chialé ! Il est mignon comme sa à courir dans se champs de fleur !

Zetsu noir : Fait attention à ce que tu dis... et je n'es pas vraiment aimer ce ton de voix bizarre...

Zetsu blanc : Mais arrête de toute prendre dans l'autre sens ! C'est moi qui vais penser que tu caches quelque chose !

Zetsu noir : Mmrrr... T'ai toi...

Tobi : AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Alerté par le bruit, Zetsu noir pivota en direction de Tobi, entraînant Zetsu blanc avec lui. Il découvrit un pauvre Tobi couché sur le ventre, ayant trébuché sur une grosse roche qu'il n'avait visiblement pas vue...

Zetsu blanc : OH ! Tobi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il voulut partir en sa direction en courant pour aller le vois, amis Zetsu noir l'empêcha et il marcha normalement jusqu'à lui.

Tobi : Ouchht ! Ça fait mal :'( !

Zetsu blanc : Sa va mon Tobi ?

Zetsu noir : Mon Tobi ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête toi...

Zetsu blanc : Bien sûr que non ! Si non toi aussi tu serais tombé sur la tête !

Tobi : oui, merci Zetsu je vais bien !

Zetsu noir : Relève-toi, il fait que nous continuons notre chemin...

Il assailli t'en bien que mal de se remettre sur ces 2 pied, mais retomba aussitôt...

Tobi : Ouchtteuh ! Je crois que je mets foulé la cheville ! Qu'est que je fais maintenant ! JE VEU PAS MOURRIRE !

Zestu blanc : Non ! Pauvre toi ! Nous allons t'aider !

Zetsu noir : ni pense même pas... mmrr ...

Zetsu blanc : Mais on ne peut pas le laisser là !

Zetsu noir ne répondit pas, mais assailli de lancer un mauvais regard a son autre coté. Se penchant sur Tobi, il le prit dans ces bras en princesse.

Zetsu noir : Marchons jusqu'à le foret, nous allons l'examinerons la bas...

Zetsu blanc : Je suis bien d'accord ^^

Tobi : Merci Zetsu ^^

Il partir en direction de la foret d'un pas pressé

Tobi : Hye ! Doucement je ne veux pas tombé !

Il passa sa main de chaque coter de la tête de Zetsu, le prenant par le coup, se rapprochant par le fait même. Il leva son autre main pour venir la mettre de l'autre côté de sa tête le prenant par les épaules, il se leva un peu plus pour mieux s'accrocher. Sa tête sa cola sur la poitrine de Zetsu. Celui-ci le regarda d'un œil étrange, le fixant...

Tobi : Qu'est qui a ? Pour quoi tu me regard comme ça ?

Il dit cette phrase d'une intonation qui laissait entendre, que sous son masque, il y affichait un magnifique sourire. Il se remonta encore plus près de la tête de Zetsu en se donnant un petit éland venu des anches...

Zetsu noir : Arrête... tu deviens pesant...

Tobi : Mais je ne veux pas tomber ! Imagine que je tombe et que tu trébuche sur moi après ! Tu te retrouverais cocher sur moi ! N'est-ce pas une position qui serrait... gênante ? Non ?

Zetsu ne répondit pas, mais coté blanc prit une petite teint rosé... Ils arrivèrent bien vite au bout des champs, rentrant dans la foret.

Tobi : OH ! Nous venons de PÉNÉTRER dans la forêt...

Zetsu avala de travers, s'étouffants dans sa bave, il s'agenouilla pour le déposer doucement et se releva. Se tournant dos à Tobi, il assailli de reprendre sa respiration. Il réussit enfin et se retourna de bord.

Tobi : Est-ce que ça va mon Zetsu ?

Zetsu blanc : oui, oui...

Zetsu noir : Commença, Mon Zetsu ?

Zetsu blanc : Hye ! Mais tu es debout !

Effectivement, Tobi se tenait enfance de Zetsu à a peu près 40 cm de lui.

Tobi : AH ! bien oui toi ! Regarde ça ! J'ai plus mal ! HALLÉLUYA ! Je suis guérie ! Ces sûrement grâce à toi Zetsu ! Quand tu m'as pris ! J'adore me faire prendre ! Ma cheville a du se reposer ! Maintenant je peux marcher... et faire plein d'autre chose aussi !

ce fut un Zetsu avec les yeux rond comme des balles de golf que resta pétrifier sur place quand Tobi se tourna de bord pour continuer le chemin, marchant à une bonne vitesse, se fessant balancer les fesses exagérément.

Zetsu noir (murmurant à coté blanc) : Il va me trouver...

Zetsu blanc (murmurant à côté noir) : Il me donne des frissons... il le veut vraiment... je me demande pourquoi !

Zetsu noir : Ben moi ça commence a marché...

Zetsu blanc : oui je sens ça ! Arrête d'excité notre corps comme ça !

Zetsu noir : Mmrrrr... T'ai toi.

Il commença a marché à sa suite, Coté blanc fixant ces fesses... Tobi accéléra le pas. Zetsu fit de même pour assaillez de le rattrapé. Au bout de quelque seconde, il ralentit le pas. Le regardant du coin de l'œil, Zetsu le dévisagea, le regardant de haut en bas.

Tobi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zetsu ?

Zetsu blanc : As-tu mangé ou bu des substances que tu n'es pas habitué de prendre ? Tes agissement sont... comment dire... enfaîte je ne c'est pas... -_-'

Tobi : Et non j'ai rien prit ! Enfaîte, pour expliquer sa le plus subtilement possible. Je mes rendu compte que certaine sorte de végétaux me fessait réagir bizarrement en sa présence... commen dire, sa avait l'air tellement delicieux ! Tellement que j'avais le goût di goûter de haut en bas ! Mais je ne suis dit que peut-être assez compliquer et même dangereuse ! Alors j'ai décidé de ne rien faire... durant un certain bout. Mais ces temps si je ne peux plus me retenir alors j'ai décidé de testé vois-tu...

Zetsu arrêta de marcher, les yeux rond comme des secoupe volante, il se ré étouffa avec sa bave et reparti dans un toussotement incontrôlable.

Tobi : Ta de la misère à avaler toi ?

Se remettent dos à Tobi, il s'étouffa encore dix fois plus. Reprenant son souffle, dix minutes plus tard, une lumière s'allume entre les broussailles dans sa tête...

Zetsu noir : commença la testé ?

Zetsu blanc : tu es entrain de dire que tu... ?

Tobi : pour les deux questions, assaille de deviné

Repartant à marcher, Tobi n'osa plus le regardé.

Zetsu noir, prenant le contrôle du corps, rattrapa Tobi à la vitesse de la lumière. Se maintant de marcher. Collant son corps au sien, ses mains sur ces anches, il rapprocha sa bouche près de son coup.

Zetsu blanc : tu m'aime... ? Dit-le...

Zetsu noir : Tu me veux... ? Dit le aussi...

Moment de silence... Il essaya de sortir quelque mot, mais rien de compréhensibles... Il respira un grand coup, se tournants face à Zetsu... Il sourit à travaire de son masque !

Tobi (d'une voix qui laissait plein de sous attendue) : Pourquoi Gaspiller notre salive...

Zetsu le regarda un instant, laissant ces mains sur ces anches... plus il sourrie, de tous ses belle dent pointus. Ça ne prit que quelque seconde et Zetsu fit tombe Tobi sur les fesses, le poussant. Aussitôt celui-ci à terre, il lui embarqua dessus, lui levant un peu son masque, il l'embrassa, passant une de ces main sous la cape de Tobi, flattant le haut de sa cuisse montant toujours de plus en plus haut. Avec l'autre main, il coucher sur le sol, il lui embarqua dessus à califourchon.

Tobi : tu n'es pas lent a la détente... j'aime sa !

Zetsu noir : T'ai toi ou si non une que j'aurais fini je te tue ...

L'embrassant toujours, les mains qui étais sous la cape de Tobi arriva sur son entre jambe. Il put bien constater que Tobi étais déjà bien excité. Il commença à appliquer une légère pression sur celui-ci. Tobi mit ces deux mains en arrière de son dos, puis les descendu une au coup, commencent à déboutonnant la cape de Zetsu. Celui-ci descendit ces baisé sur sa joue puis dans le coup. Le mordillant doucement. Tobi détacha ensuite sa propre sa cape puis enleva son tee-shirt.

Les mains de Zetsu quitta l'entre jambe de Tobi pour venir lui caresser le torse, puis il embrassa se torse. Tobi ne put retenir un gémissement d'excitation... Il avait tellement attendu le moment que ce fantasme se réalise. Zetsu commença une colonne de baiser descendante. Tobi frissonna sachant ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire, son cœur rata un battement et la bosse dans son pantalon devenu magiquement plus grand qu'un grand chapiteau.

Il descendait toujours de plus en plus bas doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il attendit son bas ventre où il s'arrêta. Ne sentant plus la bouche de Zetsu sur sa peau, Tobi ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration. Mais bientôt il senti des mains sur le rebord de son pantalon, le tirant vers le bas. Une fois débarrasser, il se releva un peu, se débarrassant de sien en même temps et se recoucha sur Tobi. Leur virilité de touchent et ils haletèrent. Zetsu embrasse ses hanche puis trace une autre ligne de baiser jusqu'à son sexe.

Il se cambre totalement lorsque il senti ses lèvres sur sa virilité. Il y reste quelques secondes avant de passer un doigt en Tobi. Il ne pu s'empêcher murmurer son nom à l'effet du plaisir. Il passe un deuxième doigt en lui et cette fois s'il le dit bien haut et fort, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Zetsu continu doucement les caresse de sa langue la virilité de celui-ci pendant qu'il rentrait un troisième doigt.

Il commença à faire quelque petit mouvement de va et viens avec ses doigts juste pour lui donner un avant-gout de ce qu'il l'entendait. Il retire ses doigts, se remontant sur lui, refaisant frôle leurs virilité se qu'il les laissa échappé un tout un gémissement. Il embrassa Tobi sauvagement, puis Tobi, n'en pouvant plus d'être si dominer, prit son élan et les tourna de bord, se retrouvant assise sur Zetsu. Il se recula un peu et fit rentrer lui-même Zetsu en lui. Il commença doucement quelques vas et viens, laissant le temps a la douleur de partir. Il commença à se faire de plus en plus rapide et insistant, leur souffle se saccadait de plus en plus. Il accompagne mon mouvement. Un murmure presque imperceptible lui demande d'aller plus vite... Tobi obéis. Le plaisir afflue dans leurs veines et leurs montes à la tête. Il accélère une nouvelle fois. Dans un dernier mouvement, il se libéra en Tobi et tobi venu entre les 2 corps couverts de sueur.

Tobi retombe sur lui, lourdement. Leurs sueurs se mélangent. Il se relève sur les coudes et le regarde. Ils ont le souffle court. Tobi le retira de lui et se coucha a coter. Reprenant leur souffle, ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent, continuant leur chemin comme si rien n'étais... se tenant par la main...


End file.
